The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
Digital computers are typically operated based on binary instructions and data. The generation of binary instructions and data for digital computers is typically performed by compilers that translate programming language text, which nominally includes text-based specification of data and functionality and optional supporting files, into lower-level sequential instructions and data for a targeted digital computing platform. However, existing programming languages and compilers are not suitable for quantum computing systems such as quantum annealing (QA) systems and adiabatic quantum computers (AQCs) systems because QA and AQC systems do not implement digital instructions and do not perform sequential operations.